This invention relates to a beam-type torsion applying and measuring tool. It is particularly useful in the medical field, such as in the securing of a threaded fastener in a patient""s body.
The prior art is aware of various tools for applying threaded fasteners into a patient""s body in the practice of the medical arts. Also, the prior art is aware of tools that apply a torque to a threaded fastener and simultaneously display the amount of torque that is being applied. Still further, there are tools that employ springs which extend between a handle and a fastener driver on the tool, all for applying and measuring torque.
The present invention improves upon the prior art in that it has torsion beams between a handle and a fastener driver wherein the beams are radially offset from the longitudinal axis of the tool to thereby present a central clearance through the tool for canalization functions. In one embodiment of this invention, there are more than two such beams extending longitudinally of the tool, and the beams can individually twist for applying the torque.
Still further, the present invention has threaded ends for the reception of adapters which are effective in the performance of work accomplished in the use of the tool.
Additionally, the present invention has a scale and pointer indicator for indicating the amount of torque being applied, and the indicator is selectively adjustable for calibration. Also, the indicator extends to the two diametrically opposite sides of the tool so it can be read in those two positions and therefore is always visible to the operator and is not covered by the operator""s hand.
There is a light weight but sturdy tool which is susceptible to precision handling for performing its functions and which is sensitive to accurately measuring the torque being applied by the torsion imposed through the tool.